Papa's Burgeria To Go!
Papa's Burgeria To Go! is a version of Papa's Burgeria that is specially designed for small-screen Smartphones. Like all iPhone apps, it can be installed on an iPad that is smaller than 7 inches. The game was released on February 21, 2013. Previews * 12/13/2012: Preview: Papa's Burgeria To Go! http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/1975 * 01/15/2013: Sneak Peek: Papa's Burgeria To Go: Build Station http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/2100 * 02/21/2013: Papa's Burgeria To Go! http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/2230 Customers * (Start) * (Start) * / (Random Day) * (Random Day) * (Random Day) * (Random Day) * (Time) * (Time) * (Time) * (Time) * (Time) * (Day 2) * (Rank 3) * (Rank 5) * (Rank 7) * (Rank 8) * (Rank 9) * (Rank 11) * (Rank 13) * (Rank 15) * (Rank 17) * (Rank 19) * (Rank 20) * (Rank 21) * (Rank 22) * (Rank 23) * (Rank 24) * (Rank 25) * (Rank 26) * (Rank 27) * (Rank 28) * (Rank 29) * (Rank 30) * (Rank 31) * (Rank 32) * (Rank 33) * (Rank 34) * (Rank 35) * (Rank 36) * (Rank 37) * (Rank 38) * (Rank 39) * (Rank 40) * (Rank 41) * (Rank 42) * (Rank 43) * (Rank 44) * (Rank 45) * (Rank 46) * (Rank 47) * (Rank 48) * (Rank 49) * (Rank 50) * (Rank 51) * (Rank 52) * (Rank 53) * (Rank 54) * (Rank 55) Closers # # # # # # # New Features * Two new ingredients, Jalapeños and Fried Egg, are added. * Like Papa's Burgeria HD, the game also features 2 cheeses that are not featured in the computer version: Pepperjack and Swiss cheeses. Ingredients * Bottom Bun (Start) * Top Bun (Start) * American Cheese (Start) * Pickle (Start) * Onions (Start) * Tomatoes (Start) * Lettuce (Start) * Mustard (Start) * Ketchup (Start) * Mayo (Unlocked with Wally on Day 2) * Bacon (Unlocked in Rank 2) * BBQ Sauce (Unlocked in Rank 4) * Swiss Cheese (Unlocked in Rank 6) * Mushrooms (Unlocked with Prudence in Rank 8) * Awesome Sauce (Unlocked in Rank 10) * Pepperjack Cheese (Unlocked in Rank 12) * Onion Ring (Unlocked in Rank 14) * Jalapeños (Unlocked in Rank 16) * Fried Egg (Unlocked in Rank 18) Ranks Trivia * This app game is available in Amazon Appstore, too, as seen on the Apps Section on the Flipline Website. * In Papa’s Burgeria HD, Marty is in the logo picture, while Rita is in the logo of Papa’s Burgeria To Go! * This is the first Papa Louie App available for smartphones. * Customers who made their first appearances in Papa's Wingeria and Papa's Hot Doggeria were not added to this version of this game although they already made their debuts. * Mindy, Clover, and Clair have their new looks from Papa's Wingeria in this app. * Most of the customers do not change their orders from Burgeria HD. * This is the first app for android and smartphones. * Only Prudence and Wally is unlocked together with an ingredient. (Prudence = Mushrooms, Wally = Mayo) Gameria Features * Hands-on burger shop game in the Papa Louie universe * All new controls and gameplay designed for smaller screens * Multi-tasking between grilling, stacking, and serving * Over 60 customers to unlock with unique orders * Unlock new toppings and sauces * Shop to buy upgrades using your in-game tips * Challenging Closers and Food Critic * Over 50 in-game achievements to earn. Category:Flipline Studios Games Category:App Games Category:Games Category:2013 Games